Alcohol
by RK the Hidden
Summary: He had never screwed the other when the other had had excessive amounts of alcohol clouding his mind before, but it wasn't all that bad. For one, it saved him some time to have to reply to the Minecrafter's snappy comments. CaptainSparklez x AntVenom. Somewhat based on 'FIRE' by AntVenom.


AN: Last time I checked, someone actually made a mod so that fridges and alcoholic drinks were actually in Minecraft. If not then just pretend that they are in Minecraft anyways.

CaptainSparklez x AntVenom. Some- *shot* -_**LOTS**_ of OCC (because drunkenness) _**and Yaoi**_. If you don't like that, then _**please click the back button on the top-left corner of your web-browser and leave**_. Also, _**please do not dare your friends to read this**_. I don't want people to flame me. Though I actually had one in the last fiction I wrote. It was good quality entertainment, if I do say so myself.

Geez, I write stuff that can qualify for Adult Fan Fiction but they didn't want twelve year olds on their site, because apparently, it's against the law. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.

And to answer some of your questions, no, I don't ship the actual person; I only ship their Minecraft skins. Yes, I'm weird, I know. And yes, I think Ant drinks. No, I have no proof but I saw those bottles in his fridge when he was talking about pizza. Yes, I have no life.

* * *

The moment he realized that the strong scent in the air was actually alcohol, he immediately knew that something was up. It wasn't that he didn't drink nor had he something against it, but it was that his entire house smelled like alcohol was he worried.

CaptainSparklez frowned. Who the Nether could be drinking anyways? It wasn't that he actually lived with anyone; expect AntVenom, because his… house… burnt down… With that thought in mind, Sparklez walked up to the fridge in the kitchen and flung open the fridge door. Sure enough, the bottles of wine that were supposed to be at the bottom of the fridge were gone.

Few days ago, Ant had come to him saying something about his house being burnt down when he attempted to build a… what was it again? An incinerator? Then there was the part about the fire from the incinerator spreading onto the wooden flooring of his house and catching everything that was flammable on fire. Apparently the fire even burnt down the tower he had built next to his house as Ant had said something about "reaching cloud level" and in the end, he concluded the fire with a statement claiming that "lava is safer than fire". So now said Minecrafter was staying with him until he had rebuilt his house.

But did the black eyed, golden-apple-loving Minecrafter drink? He wasn't quite sure about that, given that the Minecrafter was probably more interested in searching for golden apples or killing cows than just hanging back and drinking wine, but he was beginning to second that now. After all, there wasn't anyone else in his house. Now he just had to figure out if he was a heavy drinker or not, which he probably is, if he actually drank all from all of the bottles he took. _'I have a bad feeling about this.' _He thought as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, and immediately saw the black haired Minecrafter sprawled out on the comfy-looking couch on the far side of the room. Sparklez, eyes wide, just stared at the drunken Minecrafter for a while, and also noticing the three or four bottles, now empty, lying on the floor next to the couch. Some chests were sitting on their sides, its contents was spilled all across the floor. As well as some of the paintings, which were now hung on the wooden floor.

"Oh my Notch, Ant, you are so wasted." CaptainSparklez said as he walked over to the other Minecrafter and holding him up into a sitting position by his shoulders, shaking him gently and waiting for a response or a reaction from the other Minecrafter. Said Minecrafter blinked dumbly at him, and said, "Oh hey Sparklez… Is that, like… a thing?" His speech was quite slurred, with a large grin splattered across his face.

"No, Ant, you're drunk. Very drunk." Sparklez said with a sigh. "Nu-uh," Ant argued, "I'm not drunk…" Sparklez rolled his eyes, not that the other could see it anyways because of his shades, and said, "Right. Try walking." He let go of the other's shoulders and got off the couch, and observed the other as he swung his legs over the side of the couch and collapsed in a heap on the floor as he attempted to lift himself from the furniture. And he sighed and tried not to laugh as the other attempted to stand and fell over again.

"What made you think that getting drunk was a good idea?" Sparklez questioned as he lifted Ant onto his feet by his arm to support the Minecrafter who currently lacked the ability to stand. AntVenom instinctively threw his right arm over the other's shoulders as he was held up by the other. "Um… I dunno… Can't remember…" Ant said as his left hand reached for something to hold onto, which was the other's black jacket, and gripped the rough leather with his fingers.

"For someone who is so drunk, your answers make you seem like you're sober," Sparklez said as he started to carry the other into the bedroom, being careful not to step on the paintings or the items scattered across the floor- it was quite late already and seeing that he couldn't really have a conversation… or at least, a serious one with the other. He might as well let him sleep until the buzz wore off.

"You jelly?" Ant giggled as they entered the bedroom, his smile only widening. "Yes, I'm so jelly," Sparklez said sarcastically, shaking his head. Yup, there was no way he could even have a normal conversation with him, and he all but carefully pushed the drunken Minecrafter onto the bed and said, "Now stay here, and don't do anything stupid. I have to clean up the mess you made and I'll whoop your _ass_ once you're sober." He turned to leave, but was stopped by hands grabbing at his sleeve. "What now?" Sparklez said as he turned to the other Minecrafter, not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

Ant's face colored, and he let out what the other supposed was a nervous chuckle before saying, "Well… can you… can you sleep with me?" Sparklez stared at him. "I mean- I have nightmares and they're scary and yeah…" Sparklez continued to stare at Ant. _'Damn.' _He thought,_ 'I know he's drunk but this is ridiculous!'_

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

"…please?"

"…"

"…well?"

"Fine. But just to shut you up." Sparklez said finally. And he switched the lights (that requires the mechanics of Piston, Red Stone and Glow Stone that requires pages to fully explain) off and plopped down beside the other Minecrafter on the bed, who wasted no time in swatting his shades off his face with a flick of his wrist. "Nobody wears shades when they sleep, silly."

"Whatever. Get off me," Sparklez said, more than annoyed that the other had so conveniently seated himself on his abdomen, "_Now._" He added, to make his point clearer. But instead of doing so, the other shifted uncomfortably and said, "You… you want my shirt off?" The Minecrafter felt his eyelids twitch, "That's not what I meant, Ant."

"Then… what do you want off?" the drunken Minecrafter said, his cheeks flushed red and he was still fidgeting on the other's stomach. Sparklez unconsciously licked his suddenly dry lips and instantly regretted it when the other tilted his head curiously and leaned in closer, their faces almost touching._ Freaking Notch. _"Ant, what in Notch's name are you doing?" He asked, his hands already twitching restlessly. Sure, he had been 'with' the other Minecrafter before, but he had only done so with the other's permission. Right now said Minecrafter was drunk like… like a… whatever. He was so drunk that he probably didn't know what he was doing. And if Ant wakes up aching… well, he wouldn't have a good enough explanation to convince the other what happened otherwise.

But when an unintentional kiss was placed on the edge of his lips as the other Minecrafter closed the gap in between them, he completely lost it.

'_To the Nether with it.'_ He thought, and his hands grabbed the other's waist and flipped the two over so that the other Minecrafter was now lying on his back before returning the kiss forcefully. He ignored the surprised yelp that emitted from the other and was quite expecting it when he tasted alcohol as his tongue entered the other's mouth, completely dominating the Minecrafter who was withering below him, whimpering lightly. He felt hands grabbing at the front of his jacket, pulling and tugging at it clumsily, as if trying to take the clothing off. Encouraged by the act, he broke the kiss and, smirking, he flung the other's shirt over his head, tossing it aside carelessly, and the other did no more than just fidget as his clothing was removed, the alcohol clearly affecting his mind.

Sparklez hummed thoughtfully, and decided to take advantage of Ant's vulnerable form, yanking the last remaining bits of his clothing off and watched as the other's face colored, but again, did no more than just stare at him, as if expecting something from him. He proceed to removing his own clothing and stuck two fingers up the other's hole without pause- without the other Minecrafter telling him when he should stop or take it slowly, he tended to be impatient and rush through things such as these. His other hand forced the other Minecrafter down when he yelped and shot up at the sudden intrusion, and he leaned over it bite at the other's soft skin when he heard Ant whine in what he supposed was discomfort.

Sparklez dared himself to insert a third finger and push it deeper in the other and was somewhat relived that Ant didn't react too badly to it- he was shaking lightly, but at least his body was not as tense as it would have been if he was sober. He could feel the other Minecrafter start to slowly relax as his frame stilled, and he pulled his fingers out when he felt that entry for the other Minecrafter wouldn't cause too much pain- the alcohol helping both males a great deal as the major problem with the black-eyed Minecrafter was that he was always so tense despite his partner's efforts in trying to help him relax.

Sparklez watched as Ant cried out and clawed at the sheets below, as if trying to tear the dedicated fabric apart when he penetrated him, and he instantly stilled, not wanting to actually hurt the Minecrafter underneath him. He moved, slowly at first, closely observing the other's reaction as the Minecrafter was probably too drunk to even protest properly if he felt pain. He'll have to be careful if he didn't want to accidentally break the other. He only dared to thrust harder into the other when he heard him moan in content. He had never screwed the other when the other had had excessive amounts of alcohol clouding his mind before. It was quite awkward, since the other Minecrafter would have a lot to say during these sessions, but it wasn't all that bad. For one, it saved him some time to have to reply to the Minecrafter's snappy comments.

He smirked when the other Minecrafter cried out; his eyes squeezed shut as he threw his head to the side, and the dominant Minecrafter grabbed the other's waist, trying to pull him even closer, if even possible, when the other climaxed and came, shivering, but he only pounded into the other Minecrafter all the harder and faster, stopping only when he released himself deep inside the other, and he felt the Minecrafter gasp at the sensation. Ant blinked when Sparklez pulled out, as if trying hard to process the events that had just happened. The Minecrafter tried to sit up but one arm around his shoulders pulled him back onto the bed the two Minecrafters shared, and the two fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

The first thing Ant registered when he stirred awake was that he had a horrible headache, and that his stomach twisted painfully. He shifted into a more comfortable position as he tried to remember what had happened, but his mind didn't seem to want to cooperate with him, as it continued to throb painfully.

Sparklez's eyes snapped open when he heard a light groan; spending months in the wild caused him to be alert even during sleep. He loosened his hold on the other's shoulder when he felt him twist and turn, and it took him a while to remember the events that had taken place last night. "Uh, crap." Sparklez said as Ant sat up, still groaning and clutching his head. "Ant, are you okay?" Ant heard the question, but he was too concentrated on why his head hurt so much that he didn't reply, causing the other to bite his lower lip nervously. His stomach twisted again and he suddenly realized that he had to throw up. He shot out of the bed and grabbed the nearest thing that could be used as a bin, aka a conveniently placed bucket, and emptied his stomach of its contents.

Sparklez winced in sympathy at the sight but he hadn't forgotten where he was. He looked around the room, quickly locating his clothing somewhere on the floor and redressing himself. Seeing as the other wasn't quite done with throwing up, he decided to pick up his clothes up, too. When Ant finally stopped throwing up did he realize that he was naked like the day he was born and that he wasn't the only occupation in the room. He turned around to face the other Minecrafter, eyes widening when he saw that the other had his clothes. He stared at Sparklez, expecting an answer from the other male.

"Um," Sparklez shifted uncomfortably, _crap_, he was in _deep shit _right now. "Y-you were drunk and you wanted me to, uh, sleep with you s-so…" He mentally slapped himself for that, and Ant's face flushed red at his words. "B-but… I don't…" Ant started but suddenly stopped when he realized what that meant with the help of some pieces of blurry memories. "You… you sick…" Ant trailed off, leaving his sentence unfinished due to not being able to form words. Sparklez wasn't sure if it were out of anger or embarrassment. He hoped that it was the latter of the two.

"You sick _bastard!_" Sparklez winced- So much for the other not being able to form words. "Now I won't be able to _freaking walk_ without limping, _thanks to you!_" Ant half-said-half-yelled as he snatched his clothes from the other, redressing himself as quickly as possible. "It isn't that bad…" Sparklez said, and dared himself to be teasing. "At least we can cuddle and-"

"Get out."

"But-"

"_Notch-damn-it!_ Get out! _Now!_"

And Sparklez nearly threw himself into the hallway and slammed the door shut before the other Minecrafter could grab the nearest object and throw it at him. Okay, so maybe screwing the other while he was drunk has its downsides. He made a mental note to leave the other to himself for the rest of the day before attempting to talk to him as he headed to the living room to clean up the mess left over from last night. But he wouldn't mind if Ant happened to get himself drunk again.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Ant leaned against a wall, holding his head. There was less pain now thankfully compared to roughly three minutes ago but it was still enough to cause him to wince at each throb. He blushed terribly when he started to remember what had happened last night after he'd accidentally gotten himself drunk. Sparklez had fucked him- literally- into the bed! He winced as he stood up and attempted to walk when pain shot out from a certain area, which was just more proof to prove the events that had taken place last night. He scowled at the thought- was he really so drunk that he couldn't tell the other to stop? Now his whole body ached and he knew that he was probably right when he said that he wouldn't be able to walk without limping.

'_Screw Beer, Wine and parties,'_ He thought. _'I am never touching a single drop of alcohol ever again.'_


End file.
